


One Little Sip

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drunk Sex, Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exchanges are a bad thing to make while drinking.  Especially when your mind is already wandering into places it shouldn't be going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Sip

"Another one," Yoko said, voice just a little bit slurred as he reached for the bottle Jin was holding in one hand, the other hand behind him and supporting his weight as they were sprawled out on the floor of Jin's apartment.

  
They'd been drinking for a while now, starting with dinner and continuing later into the night as they watched bad action movies on TV (which at some point morphed into watching softcore porn) though neither of them seemed to be paying to much attention to the TV.

  
"S'not much left," Jin said a little sadly as he peered down the neck of the bottle at the remaining liquid. "I wanted to drink it..."

  
Yoko pouted a little at that, knowing neither of them were in any sort of condition to go out and buy some more alcohol. "Share, Jin," he said, voice a little sulky.

  
Jin felt the corners of his lips curl up a little in a smirk at Yoko's sulky request. Dangling the bottle teasingly he grinned over at the other man. "Make it worth my while, Yuu-chan," he said, voice a little sing song in tone.

  
Yoko felt a matching grin tug at his lips. "Worth your while? What's worth your while?" His head was a little spinny but he was sure that didn't account for the way his gaze dropped to Jin's lips when he licked the alcohol lingering there.

  
Jin may have been drunk but he wasn't stupid. He could see the way that Yoko was looking at him even if Yoko himself didn't realize why he was looking.

  
"Let me fuck you," he said, voice calm like he wasn't suggesting something strange and unusual between them.

  
"I'm not THAT drunk," Yoko replied, voice and face solemn like his friend and coworker hadn't just propositioned him. In fact, there was nothing in his countenance at all to suggest that he found anything wrong with what Jin had asked of him.

  
"You can have the rest of this," Jin offered, jiggling the bottle like it hadn't been part of the original offer anyway, encouraged by Yoko's complacence.

  
Yoko held out his hand for the bottle so that he could see just how much was left.

  
Handing the bottle over, that self-same smirk still curving his lips even as he watched Yoko with heated eyes, Jin let his friend assuage his curiousity with how much alcohol was left. It wasn't a lot, to be honest, but it appeared to be enough for Yoko because Jin watched with growing amusement as he knocked back the remains of the booze.

  
"Is that a yes?"

  
Yoko stared at him, eyes a little hazy from the alcohol, lips more plush than usual from being pressed repeatedly around the bottle - something that made Jin want to shove his cock between those lips and down the other man's throat.

  
"Jin's looking at me funny," Yoko finally commented, not answering the actual question.

  
It took all that remained of Jin's sober brain to not blurt out what he'd just been thinking, even as his gaze dropped to the plush damp curve of Yoko's mouth.

  
"... Jin?" Yoko's voice was a little less playful and a little more serious now, the air between them thick and hot even if he wasn't quite sure why or when it had gotten that way. He searched Jin's gaze like those warm brown eyes could tell him just what was going on.

  
Not sure that vocalizing his thoughts were the best idea, yet sure he wanted to feel Yoko's mouth around his cock, Jin reached out with slightly wobbling hands and brushed his thumb over Yoko's bottom lip ever so lightly before putting the faintest pressure on it.

  
Taken off guard, Yoko's mouth opened almost instinctively and allowed the intrusion, tongue curling around Jin's thumb, tasting the saltiness of his skin and the light hint of alcohol that still lingered there.

  
"Yuu..."

  
Jin wanted the other man's mouth so badly, in any sort of way right now, that he was almost ready to risk fucking up their friendship to get it – if he hadn’t done so already. It was even more difficult to resist such thoughts when Yoko was sucking on his thumb like it was his cock, tongue curling around warm flesh like he couldn't get enough of the taste of Jin.

  
Heat curling below his belly and cock swelling to half hardness despite the alcohol they'd already consumed, Jin found himself tugging his thumb free of Yoko's mouth even as he grabbed a fistful the other man's soft black hair and used it to yank him up, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy and hungry kiss.

  
The sound that Yoko made into his mouth made Jin want to do more than kiss him, cock all but aching for him to push Yoko onto his back on the rough carpet floor and fuck him until they both couldn't see straight.

  
"Jin..."

  
The soft whimper of his name against his lips forced him to pull back reluctantly and realize he _had_ managed to push Yoko down onto his back as they kissed.

  
Panting softly and fighting against the urge he had to shake the dizziness from his head, he stared down at Yoko with big brown eyes, pupils dilated widely.

  
Yoko didn't say anything else, just stared at him, face a little surprised like he hadn't actually expected Jin to really kiss him or anything else. Mixed with that surprise though was a healthy dose of lust and curiousity that almost (really really) made Jin want to follow through on his threat or promise, whatever it had been.

  
The silence between them seemed to grow almost exponentially and fill the room with a soft heavy weight. Licking his lips nervously, Jin felt them curve into a smug grin when Yoko's eyes darkened further with lust and followed the motion. It was more than a little gratifying to know that his friend was almost as affected as he was, even if he was better at hiding it.

  
"Can I kiss you again, Yuu-chan?" he asked, his voice once more a soft sing song even as he stayed where he was, pinning Yoko to the floor like it wasn't awkward at all. "I want to kiss you."

  
It was tough to make a decision that made sense when he'd had so much to drink, because right now most of Yoko didn't see any reason why Jin shouldn't keep kissing him. His lips had been warm and soft on his own and had felt nice enough to make him hard. Even if deep down he knew it probably wasn't the best idea, Yoko nodded.

  
Not waiting to see if his friend was going to change his mind, Jin was quick to lean in and take his plush lips again. It started as a soft exploration, but he was too drunk and too horny for much finesse, and it quickly became as hard and as hot and hungry as he felt inside.

The soft whimper that escaped Yoko and seemed to melt against his own lips had him pulling reluctantly back, even if it was the last thing that he wanted to do. With his body pressing Yoko’s to the floor from chest to hip, it was completely obvious by the hardness of his cock pressing into his friend’s thigh just what he wanted to be doing, but he wouldn’t do it without the other man’s permission, drunk or not.

“Can I?” he finally asked when he got his breath back a little, though it was still a bit ragged and his voice was low and rough, nothing joking in his tone now.

Not stupid, Yoko knew exactly what it was that Jin was asking for, but he wasn’t really sure he was in any sort of condition to be saying yes, even if he was half hard and wanted it almost as much as Jin did. While he wasn’t exactly the kind of guy who expected hearts and flowers before he slept with someone, nor did he like going into things half-cocked. He’d had one too many experiences that had ended up in broken hearts and broken friendships because of that, and he’d eventually learned his lesson.

The silence was heavy and seemed to drag on between them as Yoko lay there, considering Jin’s question. Deep down he knew he should say no. Hell, it wasn’t even that deep down, it was floating practically on the surface and warning him in bright red letters that he would be making a mistake by saying yes. Yet his body was raring to go and his resistance was crumbling more with every second that Jin was pressed against him, reminding him of how long it had been since he’d been with someone that he trusted implicitly.

“Yuu…”

“I don’t know,” he finally replied honestly when Jin’s soft voice brought him away from his thoughts and back to the situation at hand. “I don’t think this is a good idea… but I really want it,” he admitted, feeling a little bit more sober now than he had five minutes ago.

“I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jin said, confusion in his eyes. He’d known Yoko for years, and they were friends first and foremost, so he wouldn’t be offended by the other man saying no, but he wasn’t sure _why_ Yoko was saying no, and that’s what confused him more than anything. “I know what I’m doing.”

Yoko couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that, because it was the confident Jin that he knew and loved, and it amused him just a bit that Jin thought that he was worried about doing it because of something like that. “I know you wouldn’t hurt my body,” he replied once he’d gotten his laughter under control, voice serious once more, even as he smiled softly up at Jin. “It’s not my body I’m worried about.”

Even Jin wasn’t dumb enough to miss a hint that lacking in subtlety, but all he could do was blink a bit in confusion. Yoko wasn’t in love with him – that he knew of, and he wasn’t in love with Yoko – again, that he knew of, so why did Yoko think that doing this would hurt either of them emotionally?

“I don’t understand,” he finally admitted, even as he reluctantly sat up and removed the tempting feel of Yoko’s body from against his own. Tugging at his friend to help him sit back up as well, he kept their hands together, enjoying the feel of Yoko’s palm against his own. “We don’t love each other, and we’re friends… so how would mutual stress relief hurt you?”

Yoko couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, because Jin was a special sort of person if he really thought that they could have sex and then walk away from each other and act like nothing different had happened between them. “Nothing is ever that simple,” he said, sighing and leaning back on his palms, looking at Jin and feeling the fuzziness of the alcohol slipping away, leaving him with a clearer mind.

“It can be if you want it to be,” Jin said softly, meeting Yoko’s eyes. His expression was serious for once, and like Yoko, he could feel that comfortable haze of alcohol slipping away from him. He almost wished that he couldn’t, because he had a feeling that convincing both himself and Yoko would have been easier if they both had still been completely drunk.

It was impossible not to laugh at that, so Yoko gave into the urge. “Only you would think having sex with a friend could be simple,” he said, tone amused. “But I think that’s one of the things I like about you.”

“… that I’m a raging slut?” Jin asked, confused again and not sure whether he’d been insulted or not. Sometimes it was impossible to tell.

Yoko shook his head, smile still curving his lips. “No. Well, yes, you are, but that’s not what I meant. I meant that you don’t over complicate things. You do what you want, and you don’t think it to death so that you talk yourself out of it.”

A tiny snort of laughter escaped Jin even as his gaze flickered back to Yoko’s lips. He couldn’t help but remember the way they had felt against his own, the way they had tasted, and how much he wanted to taste them again. He was beginning to wonder if it was possible to be addicted to someone’s mouth. “Some people wouldn’t consider that a good trait,” he said, forcing himself to stay on topic and stop thinking about Yoko’s mouth.

“Some people are just jealous,” Yoko replied without a delay. “ _Some_ people, don’t like that you have the talent and the drive to do your own thing, because they wish they could do it themselves.”

Jin had to look away from Yoko’s almost intense gaze at that, because he knew they were no longer talking about sex, and he was still a bit uncomfortable with all that had happened. It didn’t seem to matter to some people that his group wished him well and was behind him a hundred percent, because it still looked to everyone else like he had just cut and run. It shouldn’t hurt, but it did, so right now he was just doing his best not to dwell, and to keep the words his group had said to him close enough for comfort.

“I’m sorry,” Yoko said softly when the air around them when dark and serious. Reaching out, he took Jin’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze, needing Jin to go back to smiling, because there was something wrong when Jin was miserable, it just wasn’t right.

“It’s alright. You didn’t mean anything by it,” Jin said with a sigh, enjoying the way Yoko’s hand felt around his own. He tried to remember the last touch he’d felt that wasn’t purely sexual in nature, and could only come up with the time he’d gone home to see his mom right after being told by Johnny that he was going solo and that he wasn’t going to fuck this up. The ‘or else’ had been implied.

The room stayed silent for a while longer as they just sat there, until Yoko finally stirred and gave Jin’s hand another squeeze before lifting it to his lips and kissing his palm softly. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked, even as he kissed Jin’s hand again, enjoying the way the dryness of his skin felt against his lips. “You can’t take it back, Jin, and I really don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

Another one of those tiny snort-giggles of laughter escaped Jin even as his pulse leapt just a bit at the feel of Yoko’s ridiculously plush mouth against his hand. It was such a tease to feel it there when there was about a million other places that he’d rather it be instead. His nod was a bit jerky with his focus still on Yoko’s mouth, so he scrambled to find his voice instead, though he was sure it wouldn’t work any better.

“I’m sure,” he managed to get out, voice strained and low.

“Do you trust me?” Yoko asked, even as his cock twitched at the sound of Jin’s voice, wondering if it would sound that rough and broken in the middle of sex. It was hard now that he was actually thinking about it, not to imagine how Jin might look, how he might sound, and if he screamed as high during orgasm as he did during some songs.

“Of course I do,” Jin answered without pause, even as he wondered just what Yoko was thinking about that he actually had to confirm something he should have known. ‘Should I not?”

Yoko had to laugh at that, because just for a second, Jin looked so adorably confused and like the unsure teen that he used to be, and it was so damn cute. “That all depends on what you’re okay with,” he said, mouth curving into a sly grin as he considered all the things that he’d like to do to his friend if he was only ever going to get this one night of freedom.

Unable to help but raise his eyebrows at Yoko’s words – which brought a lot of dick-stirring thoughts to the front of his mind – Jin cleared his throat and licked his lips a bit nervously. “What kind of lines should I be drawing?” he asked. “Should we be using a safe word?”

“If you want one,” Yoko said, even as he stroked the palm of Jin’s hand with his thumb, wondering almost absently if one night was really going to be enough when he now had a whole mental laundry list of things he wanted to do, and he honestly didn’t think they’d have the time – or the ability – to do them all tonight. The thought of gagging Jin, of feeling him try and speak with his body when he had no voice was the first fantasy to push its way to the forefront of his mind, and he couldn’t stop the tiny little groan that slipped out.

The tiniest shiver slipped down Jin’s spine not just from the sound that Yoko made, but from the look in his dark eyes that didn’t leave much to his imagination. All of a sudden he was seriously considering the need for a safe word, as well as the need to know just what kinky things Yoko was considering. Swallowing hard, he shook his head after a moment or two. “No… I’m okay. I trust you.”

Again, that smirk curved Yoko’s lips and he lifted Jin’s hand to his mouth, except this time instead of kissing his palm, he nipped lightly at the tips of Jin’s fingers, tongue slipping out to soothe the bites.

“… on second thought, I hate you,” Jin said, cock completely hard as his thoughts returned to where they’d been when this had all started – with the thought of Yoko’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Now, with Yoko’s breath warm on his skin as he nipped and licked at his fingers like they were an entirely different part of his anatomy, Jin was sure he could come in his pants with the right stimulation.

“No, you don’t,” Yoko said, voice smug.

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“Yeah, I d—ohhh… I…” Jin choked a little on his words when Yoko’s mouth abandoned his hand and he bent down to settle between his legs, mouth too little pressure and just enough warmth through the front of his pants that he had to bite down on his lip in order not to come right then and there. Giving up arguing with Yoko over trivial things, Jin did as he’d wanted to do earlier and tangled both hands in Yoko’s hair, getting a tight grip and not letting go.

While he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Yoko couldn’t break free if he really wanted to, he loved the feeling of power that he got just from keeping the other man where he was.

“Stop teasing,” he said softly, tugging just a little bit on Yoko’s soft black hair. “Or else.”

“Or else what?” Yoko asked with a laugh, the warmth of his breath still brushing between Jin’s legs and leading him to swallow back a low moan at the feeling.

Jin didn’t really have an answer for that, and Yoko must have known that, because he laughed again and leaned in to nuzzle at the prominent bulge between Jin’s legs. The pressure was firm and warm and no longer teasing, but it was still just as bad, Jin thought, because at this rate he wouldn’t even get to feel Yoko’s mouth on him before he came, and he _really_ really wanted to feel that.

He was ready to cry in relief when he felt his zipper being tugged down and the pressure on his cock easing a little bit. At least until Yoko tugged his jeans and underwear down in one smooth motion and tossed them aside, because then his hand was hot and dry around his dick and it dragged a low whimper from the back of his throat that he wasn’t proud of making, but couldn’t really care about.

Wound so tightly with anticipation, eyes wide and almost blind as he stared up at the ceiling – and wondering when the hell he’d lain down – Jin almost jumped in surprise at the first soft flick of Yoko’s tongue to the head of his cock. Somehow, even though he’d been expecting it, Yoko took him by surprise as he teased the length of his erection with barely there kisses and the most delicate swipes of his warm tongue.

“Yuu…”

“Patience is a virtue, Jin,” Yoko replied to the softly moaned utterance of his name, knowing exactly what Jin was trying to say without the benefit of words.

“Virtues are boring,” Jin managed to get out even as he swallowed a moan at the feel of Yoko’s voice and breath on such sensitive (and now damp) skin. “Stop being a cock tease.”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to gag you,” Yoko said pleasantly as he ran his blunt nails up the underside of Jin’s cock, pleased with the way it twitched a little at the motion, Jin’s stomach tightening a little as well in anticipation of the unknown. “And I’ll really enjoy doing it.”

Jin was sure that he wasn’t supposed to want to volunteer to go and find a gag for Yoko at that threat, but he had to bite down on his tongue to stop those words from escaping his mouth like a more primal part of his brain was attempting to take over, the part of him that was submissive and who desperately wanted to please Yoko, because it knew it meant getting pleasure in return.

A little scared by that part of himself, Jin tightened his hands in Yoko’s hair and tugged just a tiny bit, wordlessly begging the other man to continue because he didn’t trust his voice not to betray him right now by asking for things he wasn’t sure he could handle.

Acquiescing to the silent plea when he could feel some strange undercurrent flowing from Jin’s trembling body that wasn’t just sexual tension, Yoko sucked the head of his friend’s cock between plush lips, mouth warm and damp, tongue teasing the slit even as his hands continued to tease the rest of his dick, occasionally slipping down to tease the softness of his balls, smiling around the flesh in his mouth when he felt Jin twitch a little bit as his fingertips slipped further back and brushed lightly against the entrance to his body.

It was strange how right it felt to be here like this, laying between Jin’s bare legs and sucking his cock. It should have been awkward, or cliché, or even boring, but instead it was perfect, and Yoko wondered if it was possible to be side-swiped by love while you were giving someone head. It was a moronic thought, to have such an epiphany about a friend when you were doing something as base and sexual as oral sex, yet Yoko couldn’t help but think that maybe just a little bit… he might be in love with Jin.

Pulling back a little, tongue flicking out to lick up a droplet of pre-come, Yoko couldn’t stop the grin that curved his lips when Jin shuddered and moaned, his hand tightening in his hair like he wanted him to lean back in and finish what he’d started.

Seeing Jin like this, wanton and wild, head thrown back and throat working convulsively, Yoko found himself wanting to do more and more to him with every second that passed. Slinking up his friend’s body, hand loose around his cock as he pressed his lips to the strong corded muscles of Jin’s neck. Scraping his teeth just on the dark side of too hard down Jin’s neck, Yoko smiled into the red marks that it left behind, loving the way Jin’s whole body shuddered at the feeling.

“Yuu…”

“Mmm?”

A tiny strangled sort of noise escaped Jin after that, and Yoko grinned even wider, thumb lifting from where he’d been pressing it just a little bit into the head of Jin’s cock, blunt nail into the slit. It was beginning to be far too much fun to play with Jin like this, and that tiny nagging thought that one night might not be enough reasserted itself.

Slipping back down to take Jin back into his mouth, Yoko couldn’t help but lift his eyes to look up the length of Jin’s body, watching him writhe and twist as he fought to hold back his climax. Humming softly around the hard flesh in his mouth, lips trying to stretch into a smug smile as he felt Jin’s thighs tense under his palms, all it took was one controlled swallow and Jin was coming almost helplessly, spilling into his mouth and arching his back as he let out a wordless cry, hips pinned in place by Yoko’s strong hands.

Feeling greedy, Yoko continued to swallow everything that Jin had to offer, relishing the short bitter bursts of come on his tongue until Jin was laying flat on his back on the floor, spent and silent.

“Been a while?” Yoko asked a bit breathlessly when he finally pulled off, licking full and swollen lips.

“I hate you,” Jin said when he could breathe again enough to find his voice at all. He hadn’t come that quickly since he’d been a teenager and he didn’t like the thought that all it took for him to lose control was Yoko’s _mouth_ ; especially since this was a one night only thing. The last thing he needed was to be having spontaneous orgasms just from thinking about how his friend’s lips had felt on his cock, the softness of his tongue, and the warmth of his mouth.

Groaning a bit as his cock attempted to stir back to life with the help of those circling thoughts, Jin reached out blindly to swat at Yoko when the other man let out a husky laugh.

“S’a shame you’re all… spent,” Yoko said, a grin still on his lips as his fingers trailed up the underside of Jin’s softened cock. “Now you can’t fuck me.”

A tired whine slipped free from Jin almost against his will, but he didn’t have the excess energy to even kick out at Yoko, let alone fuck him right now. Struggling to find enough muscle control to find his voice again and use it, any words that he might have said immediately dried up and disappeared when he felt the press of Yoko’s finger between his legs, teasing his body and making him spread his legs almost involuntarily in order to allow him better access.

“How about I fuck you instead?”

Yoko’s tone was almost conversational, but low and rich and Jin felt like it was something he could feel caressing every inch of his skin, especially between his legs. It was enough to have his cock stirring once more, swelling to half hardness as he thought about how it might feel to have Yoko inside him. His mind supplied him with almost tangible images of what it might be like, and the still sexually sated part of his mind thought that Yoko would probably fuck as well as he gave head.

“… ‘kay,” he found himself saying, even if he wanted to kick himself for not putting up any sort of fight at all, even a moment of pretend denial to keep his dignity remotely intact.

Not wasting any time, Yoko was fumbling for the lube and condoms that were always in his wallet – there were a lot of benefits to being in Kanjani8 – before Jin’s voice was finished ringing in his ears. It was easy to slip two slick fingers into Jin’s body right away, but a little bit harder not to just push his dick right in afterwards when he felt how hot and tight his friend was.

“Fuck… Jin…”

“I thought you were going to,” Jin said, voice a shade breathless as he fought to keep his hips from pushing back into Yoko’s touch, not wanting to seem as eager as he was feeling right now. Even if most of his dignity was going down the drain tonight, he was determined to cling to what might be left of it.

Letting out a soft snort of laughter, Yoko curled his fingers and searched for Jin’s prostate, looking up to watch the other man’s face. He knew as soon as he’d found it, because Jin’s eyes practically rolled back and his mouth fell open. He should have looked like an idiot (more than usual), but instead he just looked hotter than ever and Yoko wanted to fuck him even more than he had before. Still, he considered himself nothing but generous in bed, so he continued to tease Jin, bringing him to the edge and back again until the other man was panting heavily and writhing once more on the carpet.

Swallowing back a whimper when Jin’s hands found their way back to his hair and pulled, Yoko reluctantly pulled his fingers free of Jin’s body, trying to ignore the way it seemed to cling almost desperately to them, hot and pulling.

Glad that Jin wasn’t looking at him – or anything other than the backs of his own eyelids right now – Yoko fumbled with the condom as he pulled it from the wrapper. Cursing under his breath when it wouldn’t unroll, he threw it aside and tried to find a second one, getting almost painfully desperate at this point. The blood that filled his cock and pounded in his ears was making his hands tremble and his breathing rapid, and when he finally got the new condom on he didn’t even stop to think, he just pushed right inside Jin, swallowing any noises the other man might have considered making.

Stopping when his hips were flush with Jin’s ass, mouth devouring Jin’s like the only way he was going to breathe was to suck the air from his friend’s lungs, he moaned loudly when Jin’s body tightened almost painfully around his cock.

“Move,” Jin muttered against his lips, hands gone from his hair and now clutching tightly enough at his back to leave behind shallow crescent shapes from blunt nails.

Any smart ass remarks that Yoko had ever considered making during sex didn’t even occur to him right then. That tight feeling in his chest was back, and it was almost over-ruling the ache between his legs. Doing as he was commanded, he pulled out just enough to slam back in, starting a hard and dirty rhythm that had them unable to kiss, all of their air coming out in harsh breathless gasps.

Jin’s hands tightened on his back, nails digging even further into his skin, but it only spurred Yoko to move faster and harder, fucking Jin with all the passion and unsure feelings that were roiling under the surface of his skin.

The feeling of Jin coming again between them, hot, wet, and sticky, had Yoko rolling his hips in shallow thrusts, feeling Jin’s body flutter and convulse around his until it pulled his own orgasm from him. It almost felt like he came forever, unable to still his hips until he was sure that every ounce of fluid in his body had just shot out his dick and into the condom.

Gasping softly, he did his best to keep his weight from pressing Jin into the floor, but he didn’t have the energy to pull out and roll to the side immediately.

“Shit,” he finally said when he could speak, sure he’d fried every synapse in his brain with that orgasm but not interested in complaining. Reluctantly propping himself up on his palms, he pulled free of Jin’s body and stumbled backwards, yanking the condom off and flopping onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. More than ever he felt like he’d literally just fucked things up, despite his warnings to Jin and himself.

“So…” Jin’s voice was hoarse but still smug sounding, and Yoko let out a shaky laugh at the sound of it. “How about we, uh… do this again?”

Unable to sit up, Yoko settled for frowning in confusion, even when Jin couldn’t see him and it was really a wasted expression. “I hope you don’t mean right now… I think my dick would fall off if I tried.”

Jin had to laugh at that, stopping only when he became breathless again. Coughing a bit, he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow to look at Yoko, watching him through heavy and hooded eyes. He knew that Yoko had warned him that friends with benefits rarely worked without ending in heartbreak, but Jin was beginning to think that maybe he wanted more than just benefits from Yoko, even if he’d never looked at his friend that way before.

There’d been something primal and possessive in the way that Yoko had fucked him, and Jin would have been lying if he said he hadn’t liked it. A lot.

“No. I mean… exclusively.”

Those words actually had Yoko lifting his head to look at Jin. His friend’s expression was more serious than anything he’d ever seen on him, and after searching his gaze, he couldn’t find any hints that he was just fucking around with his feelings. Sighing in resignation and flopping to lay back down, Yoko couldn’t help but smile.

“If you insist… there _were_ a few more things I wanted to try…”

“Just a few?” Jin asked, intrigued despite his own rather extensive sexual repertoire.

Yoko’s grin widened and he rolled his head to the side to meet Jin’s gaze, causing Jin’s own eyes to darken in lust even as his body fought to get hard again at the promise that was written all over Yoko’s expression, lips red and swollen from abuse and making Jin want them on his cock again already.

He was glad he’d given Yoko the last of that booze. The trade had definitely been worth it.


End file.
